videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
War Of Heroes: Dimensional Warfare
"Before the Coalition and Armada... Another War will be Revealed!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Dimensional Warfare is a new installment within the extremely popular War Of Heroes Crossover Universe, and the 3rd Crossover within the War Of Heroes Prequel Trilogy. Chronologically taking place before the events of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation and War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, this new game is set in the year 2012 and will show how the Crossover Universe came to be with the Dimensional Collision and a new Conflict known as the Great Realities War, where 10 different Dimensions will be plunged into a cataclysmic War. However, there is no Hero Coalition or Villain Armada... There are only Ten Dimensions completely destroying each other: Call of Duty, The Walking Dead, Under the Dome, Terminator, DC Universe, Marvel Universe, X-Men, Star Wars and the Ubsioft Shared Universe! The game is set for release in 2019 on the Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Cast * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Brandon Martinez as James Fairbanks * Bryant Prince as Aiden Tilden /Kyle Reese * Rory Watson as Keith Riley * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anna Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Alexander Roycewicz as Pvt. Alderman * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Rachel Lefevre as Julia Shumway * Britt Robertson as Angie McAllister * Marg Helenberger as Beth Tilden * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Carrie Fisher as Leia Organa * Harrison Ford as Han Solo * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Superman * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Jason Mamoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Tao Okomoto as Mercy Graves * Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Holly Hunter as Senator June Finch * Jena Malone as Barbara Gordon/Oracle * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Scarlett Johansonn as Natasha Romamoff/Black Widow * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Hugh Jackman as James 'Logan' Howlett/Wolverine * Halle Berry as Ororo Monroe/Storm * James MacAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X * Maryia Ise as Killua Zoldyck Campaign Factions Remnants of The Apocalypse - The main protagonist Faction within the game, and made of all Characters from The Walking Dead (TV Show and Video Game). Series protagonist Clementine Everett serves this Faction against the 9 others, defending their Dimension with ferocity and using Guerilla Warfare, but also being capable of using Technology such as Tanks, Helicopters and other Military Equipment. They have a deep hatred and distrust for the other Factions such as The Justice League and Avengers Initiative, being led by a war-hardened and wary Rick Grimes. However, they are slightly more sympathetic towards the United Dome Forces (Under the Dome) as Clementine is partially fascinated and attached towards Aiden Tilden. They are based within The Prison from the TV Series. One of their key Soldiers and Field Commander, Clementine Everett is in contact with an unknown Hero named Killua Zoldyck who is from an Unknown Dimension and gives her several Intel Files regarding the movements of the Task Force 141 and X-Men. United Dome Forces - A Military-organized Faction from the Under the Dome Dimension, the UDF holds several Technological advantages over other Factions such as the RTA and Avengers Initiative due to the Alien Technology found after the Dome Collapse at the end of the Under the Dome TV Series. They are led by Julia Shumway (protagonist of the TV Show), adoptive mother of Aiden Tilden and a Veteran of the Great Realities War, and they have up to 700,000 members in the year 2012 where the game takes place having lost over 2 billion of their Soldiers and dozens of Aircraft Battalions. The Faction Command are based inside the UDF Bunker while other Army Branches make their way across the Under the Dome Dimension using a gigantic Advanced Land-Ship known as Mobile Aquifers. They are the 2nd most Futuristic Faction in the game after the Rebel Alliance. Task Force 141 - Originating from the Call of Duty Dimension on Earth-350, the Task Force 141 is a former Private Military Corporation under the command of General Shepherd during the events of the 9th CoD game, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. However after the Multiversal Collision that began the Great Reaities War, it became a fully-fledged Global Defense Military under the command of Simon 'Ghost' Riley and Captain Jonathan Price (both of whom were former TF-141 Commanders during its time as a PMC), and they use Modern Technology in order to defend their Dimension from the 'Other Nine' (the 9 other Dimensions in the War). Justice League - Made up of several Superhumans from the DC Universe on Earth-24090, the Justice League is a small but mighty Faction who defend their Dimension during the cataclysmic and deadly Great Realities War. Led by billionaire Bruce Wayne, also known as the Gothamite Vigilante Batman (and also led by Kal-El, the Kryptonian Superman), the League operates out of their Ship Base in the Low Earth Orbit known as the Watchtower, where they store their Main Troop Force, Naval Units and Air Forces to move between the Other Nine and strike ruthlessly. Aside from their might and actions during the Great Realities War, the Justice League (with the influence of Superman) is one of the two Factions to sign The Coalition Accords, a Peace Treaty between the Avengers and Justice League which would found The Hero Coalition to fight the coming threat of The Villain Armada, however the remaining 8 Dimensions have not signed, and Batman (because of his mistrust in the Other Nine) has refused it despite the other Justice Leaguers signing. Avengers Initiative - Defending the Marvel Universe from the Other Nine, the Avengers Initiative is made up of several remarkable Superhumans and Covert Assassins from their Universe in order to fight both the Other Nine and the coming threat of The Villain Armada which only the Avengers know about. They are the original Creators of The Coalition Accords which seeks to unite the Ten Dimensions and form The Hero Coalition to combat the dormant and war-ready Armada. Led by Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, the Avengers are based on the SHIELD Helicarrier, a giant Skyship with a gigantic Weapons Payload and Defense Systems.